1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of cleaning implements and, more particularly, to an improved squeegee.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Squeegees are cleaning implements used for removing moisture from surfaces, especially windows. The surface to be cleaned is generally moistened and then wiped dry by applying the blade edge of the squeegee to the wet surface and drawing the blade under pressure along that surface, and the moisture along with it. One of the early professional squeegees is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,123,638, issued July 12, 1938, to Ettore Steccone. High quality squeegees still employ many of the features disclosed in that patent: a wiping blade held in a support channel which is secured by nuts and bolts to a flared portion of the handle of the squeegee.
An important requirement of a professional squeegee is the capability of sliding the support channel laterally and securing it in an asymmetrical position relative to the handle. Such positions are desirable for precisely cleaning corners and difficult to reach spots. Although it is possible to unscrew the bolts and nuts of the conventional squeegee, move the support channel and then retighten the screws, this procedure is awkward and cumbersome, and can be dangerous in the field, particularly for a window cleaner who is working at a high elevation or on a ladder.
Accordingly, there has been a need for a squeegee with a releasable clamping system to be operable in the field without requiring other tools. A number of attempts have been made to solve the problem, including prior art devices which hold the channel in place by means of a bolt secured by a wing nut, as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,110,052, issued to H. B. Whitman. Anchoring the channel at only one point is not quite as stable, however, as double bolts. The wing nut can also catch on materials or scratch surfaces, and if the wing nut is placed on top of the handle, it can irritate the user's hand, since many squeegee users control the squeegee by placing a finger on the flared portion of the handle. Another attempt to solve the problem of releasing the support channel is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,892,005, issued to Berns. Although that device provides a releasable clamp which does not obstruct either the user's hand or the underside of the squeegee, the clamp is difficult to release with the use of only one hand and without the use of an additional tool. Other attempts have been made to provide for releasable clamps, but none allow single-handed operation as well as control and stability of use and a nonirritable surface for contact with the user's hand.
Thus, there has been a need for a squeegee having a releasable clamping means which can be released simply with a single hand which retains the stability and precision of the implement and also avoids irritating the hand during use. The present invention provides a solution to these problems in the prior art.